Té en lugar de acostarse
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: Eska era un lindo consuelo que cobraba a 800 la hora. Fic para la Semana Zukeska del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! (AU)


Disclaimer: _**The Legend of Korra **_es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

_Este Fic participa en la Semana Zukeska, organizada por el Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!_

Aclaración: Universo Alterno. Zuko tiene entre 30-40 años, Eska es una mujer joven.

* * *

Contemplaba la vista que su departamento ubicado en la última planta le ofrecía. Lo había comprado en su época de soltero, pero aún lo conservaba y mantenía en perfecto orden.

El cielo estaba bañándose en estrellas, que en ocasiones se confundían con todos esos carteles luminosos que las empresas se empeñaban en hacer notar. O simplemente con las luces artificiales de los edificios de la Ciudad.

Era viernes y como cada viernes, fingía irse a tomar con sus amigos a un bar inexistente.

Era probable que su esposa aprovechara ese tiempo para invitar a alguno de sus amantes a la casa, ve tú a saber. No es como si Zuko se pudiera quejar, de todos modos.

Se sirvió otra copa de vino tinto y comenzó a golpear el suelo con su pie izquierdo, impaciente.

Ya era costumbre para él recibir a su invitada con al menos cierta cantidad de alcohol en su cuerpo.

Y siempre le parecía una eternidad, esa media hora que tenía que esperar antes de que la puerta de su departamento sonara.

Y al fin sonó.

Dos golpes, una ligera pausa, y luego otro. Esa era la señal.

Se levantó de su costoso sillón rojo y abrió con parsimonia.

Se hizo a un lado para que la mujer pasara y ella entró moviendo las caderas como si fuera su propia casa.

Zuko hizo lo propio y volvió a sentarse en donde estaba hace unos momentos.

No la saludó. Si algo había aprendido en todo este tiempo, era que a Eska no le gustaba decir "buenas noches" ni todas esas formalidades innecesarias que la gente común usaba.

Además, no le pagaba para que le diera las buenas noches. Bueno, en cierta forma sí, pero no a manera de saludo.

Giró su cuerpo, su cabello hizo un elegante movimiento como de comercial.

—¿Con qué empezaremos esta noche? —Preguntó con un tono que rozaba lo aburrido.

Y Zuko juró que si no fuera tan buena en la cama, jamás la hubiera vuelto a contratar.

Pero así era ella: Un alma desinteresada, que siempre aparentaba seriedad y enojo con el mundo. Pero que al momento de la pasión, se soltaba el cabello, se dejaba llevar, era salvaje e irradiaba sensualidad. Te miraba con esos ojos maquillados a la perfección, y podías oler su caro perfume mezclado con su aroma natural.

—Oral —Respondió simplemente Zuko.

Y la observó acercarse a él, como un león acecha a su presa.

Se hincó con elegancia, separó bruscamente las piernas de Zuko y comenzó a bajar el cierre de su pantalón.

Él la buscaba con la mirada, queriendo descifrar el secreto de sus ojos.

¿Quién era en verdad Eska? Porque para empezar, dudaba mucho que ese fuera su nombre real. "Eska" sonaba extranjero, quizá era una palabra en otro idioma.

Quería saber si cuando juraba que lo disfrutaba, no mentía.

Pero qué tonto. Claro que actuaba, después de todo, ese era tan sólo su trabajo.

No era su pareja, no le había pedido una cita antes, desconocía todo sobre ella. Y aún así agitaba su espíritu cada vez que la veía.

Su vacío en el pecho, y ese sentimiento de estar ahogado en un mar de insatisfacción y constante irritación gracias a su frívola esposa, en esas horas que se la pasaba con ella, no existían más. En cambio, eran sustituidos por una dicha que casi alcanzaba a calentar por completo su frío corazón.

Sin embargo, ella estaba ahí por el dinero.

Y mientras sentía sus finos labios besar aquella parte sensible de su ser, se sorprendió a sí mismo triste. Triste porque jamás podría estar con Eska. Eska jamás querría estar con él, al menos no gratis.

—Para —Dijo.

Ella, obediente pero a la vez extrañada, paró.

—Cenemos —Pidió, ahora con un deje de nerviosismo, esperando su respuesta.

—Verás, te cobro por hora... —Trató de explicar, con esa forma cansada, como si estuviera hablando con un infante y ella contara con poca paciencia.

—Lo sé —Contestó seguro y levemente irritado. Tal vez hubiera sido una mala idea.

Eska se paró. Esa era su forma de decir que había aceptado.

Zuko sonrío triunfal y se dirigió a la cocina.

—¿Quieres té y galletas?

Ella asintió, posiblemente decepcionada. "Té y galletas", un poco diferente a las cenas italianas y de alto costo, a las cuales estaba acostumbrada.

—Seguro amarás el té. Mi tío hacía el mejor té del mundo. Me enseñó bien —Aseguró con melancolía, recordando a Iroh.

Eska se acercó a la mesa del comedor, y se sentó cruzándose de piernas en la silla color hueso que le regalaba la vista de Zuko, preparando sus bebidas.

Sacó sus mejores tazas, esas de porcelana y detalles floreados, y sirvió el té hirviendo.

Llevó la comida a la mesa, le entregó su taza en la mano, y se sentó frente a ella.

La observó comer. Era la primera vez que la veía así, y le resultó ligeramente adorable.

Apreció su exótica belleza durante un largo rato. Sí, exótica. No era una modelo de revista, pero tenía unos finos rasgos que encantaban a cualquiera que gozara de tener gustos peculiares. Eso sin mencionar que todo su cuerpo gritaba la palabra "juventud", ya un tanto lejana para Zuko, y aún así seductora y digna de apreciar.

Se mordió la lengua para no preguntarle cosas personales. Sabía que no le respondería. Seguro la compañía tenía reglas muy estrictas en cuanto a proporcionar información se trataba.

Pero ahí estaba ella, con la boca llena de azúcar, gracias a las galletas. En vez de tener los labios manchados por otra cosa.

Y no hizo falta que le dijera nada.

Quizá no podrían estar juntos, o quizá sí lograra conquistarla en un futuro, qué más da. Ahora estaba cenando con Eska, disfrutando su silenciosa, pero a la vez cálida compañía, y eso era mucho mejor que estar teniendo sexo juntos.

... Aunque igual le estaba pagando por ello. ¡Diablos!

* * *

Gracias por leer :).


End file.
